


Secret Hobby

by supremegreendragon



Category: Futurama
Genre: Being recorded without knowing it, Humor, M/M, Master/Pet, Requited Love, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: Fry can't find his wallet and knows Bender is messing with him. He just doesn't know how much.
Relationships: Philip J. Fry/Bender Rodriguez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Secret Hobby

“Bender?” he thought the aggravation in his voice would stir something in his robotic friend. However, Bender remained just as relaxed as ever, smoking a cigar while putting his feet up on the table. It was something Hermes had repeatedly told him not to do. But of course, Bender did it anyway.

“Yeah, Fry?”

“Where’s my wallet?”

“What do I look like? Your item safe?”

Fry might not be the smartest person in the world, but he knew his friend well enough to see through his poker face. Fry glared at him. The vending machine stood right in front of Fry. The only thing in the way of his beloved Slurm right now was the fact that he had no money on hand.

“Knock it off, Bender! I know you took it.”

“I’m surprised at you, Fry! You lose your wallet and blame me for it.”

“Bender, come on, man. I’m thirsty. Just give it back.”

“I don’t have it.”

Bender’s constant denial made Fry start to question himself. Maybe Bender didn’t take it after all? But Fry _knew_ he had the wallet when he came in the room. Bender had entered the room a second later. No one else came in and out. Then Fry went up to the vending machine to get his fix, and that was when he noticed it was gone.

It was the only conclusion he could make.

But Bender was now glaring at him. It made Fry feel bad for suspecting his best friend. He decided to drop the subject.

… **Drop**! Right! Maybe it was on the floor?

Fry got on all fours and started searching the area like a bloodhound. He thought he heard some weird sounds coming from Bender, but every time he looked up at his best friend, Bender would just be in the same spot.

Confused, Fry went back to his search. Nowhere. His wallet wasn’t anywhere!

Fry got back up on two feet and tried his hardest not to glare at his friend. He knew Bender had it. He must have. But he was afraid of the small chance that he might be wrong. What if he was wrong and he kept on suspecting Bender anyway? Would Bender resent him? Would it end their friendship?

Bender put out the cigar and blew a long drag of smoke. Suddenly, the robot started laughing.

“I’m just messing with ya. Here,” and he opened his chest cavity to pull out Fry’s wallet.

Fry yanked it out of his hand. He shot Bender and annoyed look, “And to think, you were making me feel bad for suspecting you. Geeze, Bender! You’re awful.”

“I’m awfully attractive you mean,” Bender purred.

Fry barely managed to keep the blush from his face, “Shut up. I don’t know why you had me going there for so long. It’s not like you got anything out of it.”

He bought his soda as quickly as possible, deliberately ignoring the way his friend stared at him. Once he had his drink, Fry left in a huff.

…Meanwhile, Bender chuckled to himself. He had a camera installed in his eye, and he was able to edit the footage with his mind. He witnessed Fry walking on all fours while Bender relaxed in the chair above him. Bender chuckled as he added cute dog sounds and synced it to make it look like it was Fry doing it. He then entitled the video “Pet Fry #14.”

Many robots who were humansexual had a thing with petplay. They like to make their human lovers into their pets. Bender was no exception. But he wouldn’t share these videos to online. Not because he had any morals, hell no. But Bender was the only one who got to see Fry acting this cute.

Maybe one day, when he finally had the courage to ask Fry out, he could show these to them. He and Fry weren’t official yet, but Bender knew the redhead wanted him just as much as Bender wanted Fry. One day, they might even be boyfriends. Until then, this videos were his secret hobby.


End file.
